joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demon Saltahim
The Demon Saltahim was originally a human boy from Earth. As a child he was a fan of many fictional Universes that regarded powers and fighting. The young Demon Saltahim pondered on who would win battles between different fictional characters. He then discovered online debating where he could make such matches between characters while socializing with a group of people on who'd win these battles. He eventually succumbed to an illness that was very common in this online debating group referred to as "Salt". But his salt was far greater then anyone else and allowed him to become an evil entity (Salt Demon) that spreads salt around those he debates. He eventually learned to control his salt levels but a thread gone south will uncontrollably release the demon entity within him. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: 'The Demon Saltahim '''Origin: 'Death Battle Homies (DBH) 'Age: '''Originally 16 years old | Currently 19 years old '''Classification: '''Originally human | Demon '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Typing Speed, Invulnerability, True Flight, Teleportation,Telekinesis, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Matter Restructuring, Matter Transmutation, Healing, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, Interdimensional Portals, etc. 'Attack Potency: Computer Desktop Level+ '(Casually destroyed his normal sized desktop computer due to fueled salt during a debate on Death Battle Homies) 'Life Wiper '(Wiped out an entire race in an unknown Planet within our Galaxy) | 'Star Level+ '(Effected 15% of DBH with his salt, some of those he effected were beings that ranged from Moon- Large Planet) | 'Galaxy Level+ '(Oneshotted a Galaxy lvl being by the name of "There Goes That Boy Marcus" | 'Universe Level '(Can control all sodium within the Universe and can destroy the universe if his salt is potent enough) '''Lifting Strength: Variable. He once lifted a Galaxy size pile of salt and ate it whole. But he can virtually lift any amount of salt no matter the size. Striking Strength: 'Variable: He once oneshotted a Star sized Sugar entity 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Blitzed Base Jared Uchiha with a salt attack who was capable of Massively FTL speeds) | 'Omnipresent '(Is present anyplace that has salt). '''Stamina: Godlike Range: Universal '(Can control all sodium within the Universe) 'Durability: Multi-Continent Level+ '(tanked "Favoritism" from Bogie, "Lowball" from Yuan Uchiha, and "Wank" from Kevin Kurosaki and Ryuzaki Ichimaru while in base) | '''Unknown '(Never took damage in Full Salt form) | 'Universe Level '(Fully potent salt form could give him that high of a durability) '''Weaknesses: Shitty memes from Priest, when Saltahim sees Priest's memes his durability decreases and he can't think straight due to migraines. He is also is weak to ecchi posts made in DBH for particularly no reason. His DC decreases if he's trolled or talked to sarcastically. His speed decreases if he sees irrelevant posts within DBH. Background: The Demon Saltahim was originally a human boy from Earth. As a child he was a fan of many fictional Universes that regarded powers and fighting. The young Demon Saltahim pondered on who would win battles between different fictional characters. He then discovered online debating where he could make such matches between characters while socializing with a group of people on who'd win these battles. He eventually succumbed to an illness that was very common in this online debating group referred to as "Salt". But his salt was far greater then anyone else and allowed him to become an evil entity (Salt Demon) that spreads salt around those he debates. He eventually learned to control his salt levels but a thread gone south will uncontrollably release the demon entity within him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Salt Consumption: '''Can consume large amounts of salt to increase his salt. Can also steal other's sodium which causes to have low energy, confusion and weakness. Can also kill if all the sodium is extracted. '-Salt Dispersion:Can spread salt to others causing them to be evil and under his spell of being salty. '-Salt Paroxysm: '''Ranges due to increasing salt levels and creates an earthquake at a minimal level and can destroy Galaxies at a maximal level '-Astral Projection: Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "Saltified" objects. Can communicate with anyone within the Universe. '''Salt Detection: '''Can sense the salt of other beings and interact with them instantaneously no matter their distance. Category:Death Battle Homies Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Demons